kerlifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fingernails
Hello! I am the site's only current administrator, feel free to leave me a message! Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) something i don't know... hiya! unfortunatly i'm here for a reason :( XD the Albums link on your pretty picture leads to a blank page, i'd fix it but i'm not as wise as you ;) and idk if Kmanwing told you or not but my leg feels better though when the drugs wear off it gonna hurt again :( love ya, see ya...whenever you care to come on X| ♥Luna♥ Wepowting fow dutsies! i have no jobs :( i need a job, what can i do!? i wanna help this wikia as much as possible without breaking anything of your pretties... ♥Luna♥ you hate me don't you? ♥ where'd ya go? o.O ♥ you're late *leans back in the chair like a drug dealer* you're late again,and i just wanted to let you know i resign. we can still be friends, i just resign is all. XO♥ EA, new Album!!! ^.^ she's got a new album coming out! yay! you wished upon a star, didn't you? XO♥ my interent is being a bitch =/ i'll be back in a minute, i just don't want it to do that again XO♥ HELP ME!!!!!!!!! Kmanwing is being mean to me ☻.☻ i had to go and Bud was on and he acussing me of leaving JUST BECAUSE of hatred of Bud but i had to go because daddy was home and i'm sad now ☻.☻ i'm not on the IRC channel we go to, i'm on #Bxqyxo (what a surprise =P) so if you want to talk to me, join, but i don't want you to have to chose between me and him because i allready know who you'll chose, so...yeah... XO♥ Kui Kui ma ei näe te 48 tunni jooksul, kui see ei mater kui teil on teine liiga hilja, sest ma olen endiselt hakkan kick oma perset väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Goodnight, you Strange Boy... väärikus, armastus, ühtsus tsk tsk how dare you not join the IRC! get your ass over here you little dork! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus you under estamate me, i'm not gone yet so unless you can explain here get your bum in there! =D väärikus, armastus, ühtsus HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!? I JUST SCARED MYSELF!!!!!!!! ☻.☻do the external links apear themselves? i just made the "yes i can" page on the lyricwikia but i didn't know it would apear out of nowhere on here! is that normal? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus ♥ pwease pwease pwease come to IRC? ☻.☻ väärikus, armastus, ühtsus HAI MUSHI MUSHI! i cought you! please at least talk here? i misses you väärikus, armastus, ühtsus annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy untill you talk to me =D väärikus, armastus, ühtsus OH MY GOD I'M DYING AND IF YOU DON'T TALK TO ME DR. GIGGLES WILL KILL ME FORREAL!!!! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus fine, i'll leave you alone XP you won't play with me i won't play with you. GOODNIGHT! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus RE are you on? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus can we at least talk through here? tonight i mean... väärikus, armastus, ühtsus i'm going to kill you väärikus, armastus, ühtsus o.O no, nonononononono love... no. i'm going to kill you for something else...no, don't be sorry for anything, you didn't do a thing. väärikus, armastus, ühtsus well, i fell in love with you...so now being all psycho i have to kill you in order for you to love me back... funny how love works, eh? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus true, i mean, you are allready dead... anyways, are all the wikis going to have to have the ugly new look? =( it looks like you were editing the hom page for it... väärikus, armastus, ühtsus =P i guess i should switch over then...damn peer presure. väärikus, armastus, ühtsus ...this is going to take a looooong time to get used to. it reminds me of FB actually XD väärikus, armastus, ühtsus <=( i don't think it's gonna be as easy for me! i mean...i can't even find the home page! do we even get to write blogs anymore? I'M FREAKING OUT!!! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus eek! *clings to you like a cat* this is scaring me more than water... oh, if you still have the link feel free to look around my profile on DA, i uploaded 2 of the...4 i've got in the computer so far. väärikus, armastus, ühtsus